Red Lights In The Dark
by Timeless4Life
Summary: Italy desperately follows Germany to Prussia's party. But he can't find him. And, unfortunately for Italy, Prussia will not deny himself the chance to meddle with someone so innocent left all alone, unattended and love lorn. Written in Italy's POV.
1. Disarray

_Author's Note: I had a strange urge to write this... My sleep deprived mind comes up with the strangest things. Anyways, this is written in Italy's (Feliciano) POV. Things are about to get interesting (I hope)! Apologies for any mis-spellings of the countries human names - I still refer to them all as their country names, you see! Hope you enjoy - all feedback and corrections are greatly appreciated._

_

* * *

_

I knew I shouldn't have come. But I had to follow him. I need to be by his side.

The music was so loud I could easily separate the singing, drum beats and backing guitars as I walked slowly down the stairs to the cellar. I hesitated outside the door, hands shaking slightly. _Slam_! The door smacked me in the face, sending me reeling, as a blushing Hungary and Austria came running out and up the stairs. I caught the door before it slammed shut and, rubbing my red forehead, wandered into Prussia's cellar party.

The coloured lights flashed on and off, catching the disco ball on the ceiling in a series of red, blue and green. Amongst the smoke the guests were pressed back to back and against each other, jumping and dancing to the beat. It was hard to see anything, let alone the face I was looking for. It was hot and dark and I wanted, more than anything, to be at home.

The record changed to a hard beat. The lights projected down onto the dance floor, saturating the guests in a hazy red tinge. I pushed through the gaps, constantly elbowed and pushed in different directions, as I desperately looked for him.

Suddenly I was surrounded by close-pressed bodies. I couldn't see the walls. I couldn't see anything but haze and bright flashes of colour. My chest felt heavy and I felt my desperation morph into claustrophobia. I wanted to find him. I wanted out of this mad house. I need air!

His eyes looked demonic in the light, and once I'd caught them I stood rooted to the spot. The room seemed to slow as Prussia approached me. No one seemed to notice we were talking in the centre of the dance floor; everyone continued dancing round us in ignorance. He stood there, inches from me, hands on his hips with that arrogant smile. Out of everyone, I was hoping not to meet _him_.

"Ah, Feliciano!" Prussia shouted against the music, throwing me a sly look. "Hmmm. Wouldn't have thought you were one for my sort of parties."

I blushed, looking down – anything to get away from those penetrative eyes. I pressed my fore-fingers together nervously. "G-Germany... is Germany here?"

"Eh? Ludwig?" Prussia cocked his head to one side and grinned at me. "Well sure. Everyone's here, haven't you noticed?" He motioned around us. I stared round me, catching glimpses of people I knew: France, Belgium, Spain... but not Germany. Suddenly he was behind me and before I knew it, he had his arms pretty much round me. My cheeks burned. "Oh come on Feliciano, I'm only trying to enjoy myself!"

"T-that's what I'm a-afraid of," I stuttered weakly, trying to detach his hands from me. I felt his hot tongue lick my neck. I struggled but he had firm grip of me. "S-stop!"

Prussia loosened his grip and brought our foreheads together. His eyes stared into me and I couldn't help but shake slightly. "Okay, Feliciano. But we'll have to succumb to this attraction at some point, and you know how impatient I am..." He grinned, clearly loving my reaction. "Here." He moved back and placed a plastic cup filled with a dark liquid into my hands. "Enjoy my party." When I looked up, he'd turned his back to me and melted back into the crowd, waving behind him as he went.

The crowd quickly filled the void previously made for Prussia, and I knew I had to get out of there before I got trapped again. I pushed back through the crowd, my drink sloshing and spilling as I made my way to the back of the cellar. The record changed again to something a little quieter. The back of the cellar was thankfully a lot lighter and almost completely secluded. I looked out across the moving body of the party guests. I still couldn't see Germany.

_Okay. Be calm, Italy. You can find him – it's not impossible. _I took a deep breath and looked down at my drink. There was still a little left. _A drink's probably what I need. Then I'll find him, calmer this time._ I took a sip and let the liquid slosh in my mouth. This didn't taste like wine. Or that horrible beer Germany loves to drink excessively. I looked at the plastic bottom of the cup curiously. _Actually, this doesn't taste like anything I know at... all..._

My vision tipped sideways. The music beats echoed inside my head, bouncing off my ear drums and ricocheting inside my skull. I shook off the tipsy feeling enough to make my way towards some seats against the back wall. My throat burned and my head felt cloudy. _What... on earth... is going... on...?_ I grabbed the seat edge before I almost misjudged the distance entirely, saving me from falling to the ground as it swerved upwards to meet me halfway.

My empty cup rolled beside me. I squinted at it, the distance changing from extremely close to far away. _My... drink...?_ I sat down and let my back crash against the wall, the cool brick holding me firm and upright as I stared, or tried to stare, into the crowd for... _for..._


	2. Humiliation

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! I finally finished chapter two, so I hope you like. I warn you now it's no where near as good as the first chapter, sorry for any disappointment, but I wrote this in spits and spats as people kept reading over my shoulder and I had no desire to explain to my mum about yaoi... I might rewrite it. All feedback is appreciated! Any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!_

_

* * *

_

"Hmmm? Finally enjoying the party are we?"

My vision wavered. In the light I couldn't tell who was standing before me... He was blonde... tall... But that voice didn't belong to Germany. My breath caught in my throat as I met a pair of flickering blood-red irises which sent chills up my spine. Prussia moved in close.

"What's the matter, Feliciano? Cat got your... tongue?"

Prussia thrust his tongue inside my mouth. I immediately jerked backwards but hit my head on the wall. My head span. The motion made me feel ill. I tried pushing him away but my hands never seemed to make contact with him. One of his hands I could feel amongst my hair, the other pressed hard on my left shoulder, holding me back.

"You're much easier to take than I imagined." His warm fingers traced my jaw. "Mind you, I have a feeling some of my other guests had a similar idea with the drinks..."

Head swimming, cheeks burning, stomach flipping, I tried to reply. I couldn't even imagine what I was going to say, but in the end no words left my mouth.

Prussia laughed, so vindictively pleased with himself. He rested his knee on the seat edge between my legs and I realised his hand previously on my shoulder had lifted. The hope he had just wanted to scare me and was leaving shattered into sharp shards, as my brain slowly recognised a new pressure on me. Although I couldn't figure out where or what... I knew my body was reacting to it. And it felt good.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Feliciano."

Prussia clamped his lips back onto mine and, before I knew it, I was kissing him back, unable to stop myself. I felt my temperature rising. Prussia must have noticed too as I felt a tug at my uniform and a slight coolness hit my chest. I wanted him to stop, now, before- "N-ngh." The sound rippled through the air, bouncing back from the walls and attacking me for a second round. Inside I knew I had made this sound, but it sounded so distorted, alien. My back arched and I could feel my face was redder than his eyes.

"Hmmm, Ludwig... Tell me, are you enjoying my party?"

The great noise of the music and the guests seemed to die away into a dull buzz. I gazed forwards, squinting at the shape of someone standing near us. Although his features blurred and merged, I knew it was Germany standing there, just staring at us.

"Feliciano?"

My name cut through the air. An icy sensation flooded through me as I clearly pictured Germany saying it in my mind. I could picture his lips and how they moved to pronounce it. I could picture his blue eyes, and the emotion he'd portray in them as he stared at me. Me with Prussia.

After an excruciatingly long minute, Prussia stopped and moved away from me entirely. My body felt like a lead weight and my heart like fractured ice – it was obvious to Prussia that he wasn't going to get any more reactions out of me now, whatever he did.

"You know you're interrupting my fun, right?" Prussia said amusedly, settling himself in the seat next to me. "Why don't you come back in a couple of minutes, eh? We're a little busy."

_No... No, don't go- Don't listen to him! Germany!_

"What's the matter, Ludwig? Something wrong?"

_G-Germany..._

Prussia laughed again before getting up to stand opposite Germany. I tried to focus on them but the distance kept changing, leaving my vision of them reminiscent of a shaky mirage, where the colours blurred, the sound echoed and the floor shifted in continuous movement. I watched on helplessly as Germany suddenly grabbed the front of Prussia's shirt.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't enjoy."

I wanted to cry. More than anything. My eyes burned and threaten to leak salty streams down my face, my chest tight as if ready to bawl or vomit but... I just couldn't cry. What on earth was Germany thinking right now? Oh God, what did he think of me?

Gripping the edges of the seats, I somehow managed to half walk, half drag myself away from Germany and Prussia. In my mind I was already out the door and in my bed, hiding underneath the covers from the world, but in reality I must've moved merely three or four steps. If Germany had wanted to stop me, he didn't move or speak to do so.

Everything was hurting. My left leg felt spongy, so every time I stood on it I threatened to fall over. My fingers felt numb and my eyelids heavy, making it hard for me to see or feel where I was going. But I was determined to leave. I desperately needed to disappear. _I feel so humiliated! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!_

Suddenly, the music and noise came flooding back, the sound overwhelming. My heart thudded against my ribs in time to the hard beat of the music. For a second it felt like my heart was going to burst and I found myself wishing it had. Finally, my legs buckled from my lead-weighted body as the vivid, flashing colours of the room merged and reformed as stars. I don't remember falling but, in a blink of an eye, I suddenly found myself lying on the hard surface of the cellar floor. Voices yelled round me before being replaced by a high-pitch ringing that filled my brain and shook me to the core.

I watched as the floor rolled upwards and met the colours and stars. A cool sensation of relief flooded through me as the colours slowly faded down into the endless depths of black.


End file.
